


Chaldea's New Nurse

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Saberlot is called Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: The recently summoned Nightingale takes control of Chaldea's infirmary. Her first patient is Lancelot.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 2





	Chaldea's New Nurse

The state of medical care in Chaldea was... poor. That’s not to say that there weren’t medical personal, as several had survived Lainur’s bomb, it’s just that they didn’t have the time, nor resources to treat everyone. In light of this, Chaldea’s servants relied on the few servants with medical knowledge (Sanson, Irisviel, and Jack for the braver servants) for treating wounds, or just dematerialize and wait for any injuries to heal on their own.

Some of the servants who hadn’t experienced her during the fifth singularity suggested summoning Florence Nightingale, which was quickly shot down by the servants who did have the misfortune of being under her care.

Naturally, on one cold day, Nightingale was summoned to Chaldea. After the various tests that a new servant had to go through, Nightingale immediately set off for the infirmary. On her way there, she had the, dubious, pleasure of meeting the saber version of Lancelot (who, after a 7-1 desicion, was named Lance to distinguish from his berserker version), who was currently injured from meeting his berserker self. Nightingale quickly took his hand, and, after a moment of apprehension from Lance, began dragging him towards the infirmary.

A few minutes later, Nightingale burst into the infirmary, which was fortunately empty. After a moment of examining the room, she sat down Lance on one of the chairs, and began restraining him. While Lance wasn’t the most medically knowledgeable servant, he did know that his injuries (A scratch on his right arm, and several bruises) did not warrant this level of restraint. Warily, he asked the nurse.

“I’m sorry miss, but what’s your class?”

“Berserker. Call me nurse Nightingale.” Nightingale replied as she finished restraining Lance. As he heard the name, a chill ran down his spine. Tristan had told him about his experience in the fifth singularity, and just how mad the “Angel of Crimea” was. He looked around, trying to find someone who could help him, while the nurse left him alone to acquire some instruments

As luck would have it, he saw someone. Unfortunately, said someone was his berserker self. Lancelot shivered as the black knight spotted him. The berserker had been trying to kill his saber self ever since Lance had been summoned, with the only thing stopping him being their master’s command spells. The latest of those spells had run out, letting Lancelot cause the myriad of injuries the nurse had found him with. The berserker began to enter the room, before he saw the nurse. As he realized the situation his saber self was in, Lancelot smiled, and reentered the hallway. Lance let out a tentative sigh of relief.

Nightingale, having acquired whatever tools she was looking for, came back to the restrained Lance.

“Now to begin operating!” She said. Lance shivered again, as among the tools that Nightingale had acquired was a bone-saw. “You’re in worse condition than I thought!” The nurse yelled, having noticed Lance’s shiver. As the operation started, Lance began thinking that he would have preferred his older self to be the own operating. At least then he’d die quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's servant was Florence Nightingale. Lancelot (berserker) gets the name because he was summoned first.


End file.
